ponys girl
by fanfictionlover7
Summary: I'm Charlotte Winston and I kinda of have a crush on my best friend...
1. Chapter 1

Tgchapter one: My name is

I woke up with a start, pots and pans banging in the kitchen. Soda must be cooking I thought to myself. I rolled off the couch and made my way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got changed into fresh clothes. I made my way back into the kitchen to everyone was already up and around. I sat down next to two-bit and started to eat, pink eggs and purple pancakes... Soda Likes things to be colorful. I work at the dx with soda and Steve, two of my brothers best mates. My brother is in the cooler for a month for violence and disordly again. My brothers well know in fights. My brother is Dallas Winston.

I'm Charlotte Winston and I'm fifteen and I have long curly blonde hair that goes to the small of my back and I have light blue eyes. I'm still in high school but I was put up a few grades cause I'm smart. And although I don't like to admit it but I'm a good fucking fighter. I stay at my mates house when dallys in jail but they don't mind I'm basically their sister. We have a gang as we like to call it, it consists of me and dally, darry, sodapop, ponyboy, Johnny, Steve and two-bit. Me and ponyboy met when we were kids we lived next to each other and our mom's hung out so we did too. Me and dally don't have the same mom but we have the same dad. But mom died a few years back.

Currently I was standing behind the counter at the dx. I'm not the counter clerk I work on the cars, but they were no cars the soda and Steve couldn't figure out. I'm a lot better at fixing cars then them but they don't like to admit it so they only crawl to me if they can't figure it out. I was flipping through a magizine when ponyboy walked through the door. I hate to admit it but I kinda have a soft spot for the youngest Curtis. He came over and sat down next to me.

"How ya doing Charlie?"

"Not bad slow day as usually, you?"

"Just saw that be movie I've been talking about" ahh little pony my little dreamer

"O pone I told I'd go with you, why didn't you come with me"

He just shrugged and started spinning around in the chair. Not five minutes later a car honked signaling a customer I sighed got off my ass and went outside tell ponyboy to wait there a minute till I came back

**So whatcha think this is my first try at this so don't leave hate...the chapters will get longer but I busted wanted to get a chapter up and running so ya leave me reviews on what you think so thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: will you

Chapter two: will you

I got finished with the customer in about 5 minutes. He just needed gas. So when I walked back in I expected to see ponyboy but all I saw just the empty chair. I sighed at sat back down starting to flip through the magazine again when the alarm signaling work was over went off. I went back and got soda and Steve and we made our way home.

Soda and Steve had to do something tonight so it'll be just pony and me. He was sitting on the couch and I was in the kitchen.

"Hey pone are you hungry yet"

I was quite the cook I took up after my mom

"If your cooking," he replied

I took that as a yes and started to make some soup.I walked back into the living room and satnext to him. He turned off the tv as I sat down.I turned to ask him why when his lips crashed into my own. I was a bit stunned at first but I gave in and wrapped my arms around his a few minutes he pulled back with his eyes still closed.

"Sorry"

I snapped my eyes open at that

"What for"

"I want thinking" he said as he looked away.

"but I liked it."

He slowly turned his head back to face me then in a blink of a second his lips were back on mine. I sat up and straddled him he wrapped his arms around my waist and stood up. He carried me into his and sodas room anddropped me on the bed. He straddled my body as we made out for a couple minutes. Then I broke away. He looked down at me confused as I said,"I don't want to do this if this is all you want, I'm not a fuck then dump kind of girl."

And I wasn't I never had a one night stand but I wasn't a virgin either.

He thought for a min than said ,"Charlie will you go out with me"


End file.
